Idiots, Music and Idols
by User is Cursed
Summary: µ's has a new concert to prepare and this time, its in Fumizuki Academy and its announcement to make the summoning system, "one time use" for special guests to experience it for the first time in their lives. Though, one certain idiot might be giving the idols the time of their lives. Non-Canon and takes place during the Matsuri OVA.


**A/N: Hello and this is yet an another Love Live crossover. This time, with Baka to Test. I got that idea that; what if Akihisa would meet one of them after he was late at class, going to Fumizuki Academy. Anyway, this would be mostly everyone favorite Idiot's POV and some third person. So, music, test... Start! This is also non-canon and possibly takes place during an OVA in Baka to Test, the tournament bracket episode.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own both of the franchise.**

* * *

 **Announcements, Information and Rumors**

 **Yoshii Residence**

Hello! Its me, Yoshii Akihisa, in my bed and imagining myself with my princess and yes, you know "her". Before my imagination is being crushed, I can feel the shaking throughout my body as if someone is getting in the way.

I yawned, closed my eyes as woke up and glancing at my alarm as I can my sister, shaking me to wake up in order for me to go to school early. I tossed myself to the other side, while my sister stubbornly persisting herself to get me up. Yes, this usually happens when I wanted to sleep a lot.

"Aki-kun~" My sister, Akira Yoshii has that teasing voice, making myself cringe and she may have some crazy ideas to have an incest me which is... NO WAY IN HELL WILL I GIVE IN! But, she has other plans to make me awake, "If you don't wake up this instant, minus 30 points~" Yeah, she's definitely pure evil and I instantly got up because I have 500 points to hold on, even if I care for her as my sister. If I carelessly do whatever I wanted to do, she won't go back to Boston. Without hesitation, I got up as if adrenaline came into me and preparing myself to go to school.

After a few minutes of pressure, I instantly got into the kitchen and hoping that my sister didn't prepare the food for God knows her cooking is not cooking. But, I know that its not as worse as my classmate in my class. She's making an effort since the time she came back. When I saw that it was prepared already, curse my bad luck and prediction making my face pale as I we t into my seat. My sister did the same and she was in front of my sights.

"Aki-kun, please take a bite of my cooking and tell me what do you think of my Paella~?"

"Ummmm," I took one of the samples while I take a bite of her food, closing my eyes and savoring the flavor of... Wait? Why there is seaweeds in this food and even salt? Heck, it's even crunchy as I faced my sister and tears are in my eyes because its too hard to chew, "Its... Good..." I knew that she still needs practice while giving her a thumbs up.

"Oh... You made me blush Aki-kun~" Oh great, I saw her closing her eyes while holding her cheeks with her hands and shaking her head, side to side because her blush has a different meaning in it. Wow! The author is just making me smart for a bit. Thank you! (But, you're still an idiot as always Akihisa.). Oh no, she's moving closer and getting out of her seat, "For giving your sister a compliment. A kiss on the lips is good for you~" NO! HAVE MERCY ON ME! Luckily, I instantly made an excuse from yesterday as my lip's were almost close to hers halting her advances towards me.

"Wait! I have news!"

"Oh?" She jerked back her head and as usual, she's definitely teasing like hell. I just wanted it to stop and surprisingly, she's listening to me. Woo, good thing that I'm safe. She asked in an amusing manner that shivers down my spine, "What kind of news Aki-kun~?"

Trying to find an excuse, my eyes were looking down sideways as I began to wonder if she's gonna be fooled by my reasons. Either way, whatever it takes, I'll do it for my sake. I finally spoke up, facing my sister with confidence... Not, "I heard from T.V that µ's, you know the best school idol group is gonna announce that they'll be going to Fumizuki to have a concert and also promoting our summoning system units for special guest to enter a bracket tournament..." Nice words by me! Now, I'll see the reaction that my sister is making right now. Crap, she's raising her eyebrow and giving a sly smirk.

"Aki-kun, I know that you can be an idiot at times. Are you sure about that news of yours and not fooling your..." Why?! Is she's going to kill me of all her advance's to me, feeling my face burn as I tried to back off while eating my food, "...Precious, hot and sexy sister~?"

"NO ONEE-CHAN!" I cried out as I stopped eating for a moment, flailing my arms and sweating, "DON'T MOVE CLOSER! YOU ARE MY SISTER AND THIS IS SO WRONG!"

"You are such a killjoy Aki-kun~ You never made your sister good~" My sister pouted, while I was shaking in nervousness as she's actually done eating and she stood up and went to get the T.V, glancing to him, "Lets see if your excuses are true~ If its not," She closes her eyes, knowing that its not good, "... Minus 100 points~" Is she that serious?! My chances to be alone will disappear in thin air and she's gonna stay here! After a few minutes, I washed the dishes as I saw watching the TV. Is she that serious about my excuse?!

as I heard the volume and my sister was looking at the entertainment news. She saw that the group called µ's, whom they wanted to have a concert at Fumizuki and they are at least 9 ladies out there... At least that they look sane than my two girl friends.

My sister was all worked up because... Oh great, she thinks that those girls are rivals to me and I don't even know these girls are. I'm now going to school because I did wear my school uniform as I walk to the door and opened it, telling my sister, "I'm going to school now!"

"See you later Aki-kun~!"

* * *

 **Road leading to Fumizuki (Third person)**

As he is running to school, Akihisa was thinking that he's gonna be late and he'll be getting used by Souichi Nishimura, better known as Tetsujin (Iron Man), a scary tall man. That's according to the idiot. Before he can think about it, he was suddenly being bumped as that was cause by a... Girl. He went near to that stranger, crouching as he looks at her violet eyes to which he thinks that there is that vibe that he's similar with. He can't help but compare her to his classmates.

 _'Her aura is somewhat, same as Minami's but there is the cuteness of Hideyoshi as well.'_

The girl got up and then went to him, just to get scolded because he only stares at her eyes, "What's with that look, idiot looking weirdo?" Akihisa saw that she's uncomfortable with that stare, causes him to back off. However, he feels a bit insulted because as usual, he's being called an idiot by a female stranger. For now, he'll slide that remark.

"I'm sorry about that Miss... Uhhh..."

"Maki," She crossed her arms and knowing that he didn't mean any harm, though she doesn't give her info that easily towards that idiot, "And you are?"

"Ahhhh..." He closed his eyes and offers her a handshake, "I'm Yoshii Akihisa by the way. Nice to meet you Maki-chan~"

"Call me by my surname moron, we're not that close," The tomato haired girl, named Maki reminded him his manners, which causes him to chuckle nervously and he didn't look at his wristwatch if he's late or not.

 _'Why is this girl loves to call me an idiot?'_

"Uhhhhh, you didn't give me your surname though," That's a very good point from Aki, as Maki didn't see that come and was taken back. Even though that he's the biggest moron at his school, sometimes, he does have some common sense. Now, she answered while keeping her cool.

"Its Nishikino by the way."

"Pleasure to meet you, Nishikino-san,"

The girl twirled her hair, looking sideways as she looks at the time while wanting not to waste her time to chat with a dense idiot like Akihisa. Before the nincompoop could even ask her once again, she instantly left at the opposite direction to where he's going which makes him scratch his hair and sighed.

"Oh well, I have to go to the train station now. I gotta go," Even though he didn't know what consequences lies ahead for Akihisa, he was still thinking about that said girl, ' _Nishikino huh?... Now why does that sound familiar on TV?'_

 _'Yoshii Akihisa, hmmmm... He sounds infamous in some school I heard. He looks too dimwitted.'_

* * *

 **Fumizuki Academy (Class 2-F)**

As I'm now in my classroom, I saw my not so good friend waiting for me as they are discussing things about a tournament and whatever what's in the mind of that Old Hag or what the formal people called her as Kaoru Toudou or better known as the principal of our school. Yes, my "bastarded" friend, Sakamoto Yuuji with red hair and matching eyes are staring at me, who seem to be not impressed as always. Since when did he really get impressed by me without questioning my intelligence capabilities.

"You seem to be late as always Akihisa. Where were you?"

"I've bumped with someone Yuuji," I replied with a smile, trying not to break his face as usual. I didn't even came up late in the first place. I expected for him to reply that I did that because I'm an idiot who doesn't look at his surroundings. But, to my surprise, he didn't insult me for once. Thank God Yuuji, at least that you aren't that bad after all. He's also my best friend as well.

"Who?"

"Uhhhhh..." If I said about this Maki person, I think that the FFF inquisition will definitely go after my head. Maybe that, µ's is very much known around the country. Before I could answer, I heard the door slammed open, revealing to be a maroon haired girl with green eyes and she seems to be excited and... Girly? Since when my classmate, Minami Shimada does that? She's actually a... AHHHHHHH! MY HANDS, ITS GONNA BE GRINDED BY HER MANLY STRENGTH! Wait, her girly aura is changed into... A grim reapers aura!?

"What was that Aki~?" She closed her eyes as I hear her voice which is coated with poison. Please, someone saved my hands! Oh god, I don't want to die, "Are you thinking that I'm a man, hmmmmm~? I guess that you want to end your life right now you idiot!"

"Ye must stop thy course of brash action Minami," Yes! I'm gonna be saved by the most beautiful human being in the universe, Kinoshita Hideyoshi while he was gonna stop her and reprimanded. Finally, she let go and... My neck, its constricted by her legs! Save me! But... Someone came out of nowhere and revealing to be blue haired guy and also my partner in crime for pictures of sexy women and Hideyoshi, Tsuchiya Kouta A.K.A Mutsurini... Ahhhhhh, her legs are choking the life out of me, using a wresting move against me! What?! Why Mutsurini!? He did try to get panty shots in the very crucial time of my life.

"Yes... More... More..." Mutsurini... Save my life... I'm dying... After his massive nosebleeding, I can hear my neck cracked with a spirit coming out of my mouth. Well gramps, I might be seeing you in the other side now. However, I knew that Minami is not convinced that I was dying so she instantly punched my gut so hand that my body bounced like a basketball and I'm now on my knees. Owwwwww... She does pack a power in her punches. Now, a door is open once again as I glanced at the person, who does have pink hair with a bunny hairpin that changes facial expressions. Her blue eyes are looking at us and me of course.

"Hello Akihisa-kun and everyone," She greeted and smiled to us. Her name is Mizuki Himeji, she's my childhood friend during elementary and yes if you want to live. Please, I mean please! Don't eat her cooking if your life depends on it. She noticed that some of the FFF are worshiping... Girl posters that's called µ's, like they are their waifu's. That's strange because they are against men dating with a girl and Himeji-san saw that poster, "What's that poster that these guys are talking about?"

When I saw Mutsurini instantly recovered from an internal blood loss who knows when he instantly revived. He saw the, wait... Nine pictures of the girls called µ's. He was in an excited way of seeing as a fellow pervert like him, I knew that he definitely wants to see them. Hideyoshi finally saw a poster and my love... Oh I wish that you could sing for me~ Now, he looks at us with a smile, proving that his drama club would have perform with them.

"Everyone, it seems that the rumors are possibly true."

"That µ's is going to perform a concert during school festival and that takes place at our school," I saw Mutsurini smirk and as always, come on man, you are nosebleeding a lot of times already! What's he thinking right now!? I was shocked that he wasn't dying again from the loss of amount of blood he has because of... Great, I'm nosebleeding too. My perverted mind is getting into this. Man Mutsurini, sometimes your perverted tendencies are getting into my head most of the time.

"No way! µ's!?" I can hear that Minami doesn't believe it, while I was trying to fight back against my head, which they said to be empty. Though, I glanced a bit to see my partner in crime, knocked out yet again with blood all over the floor. However, she ignored me and Mutsurini. Thank goodness that I'm not gonna get beaten up by some pulp like a man like... AHHHHH! HOW COME THAT SHE CAN SHE KNOWS WHAT I'M THINKING!? MY LEGS!

"I heard of their songs and you just disrupted my thoughts because you think that I'm a man!? Drop dead Aki!"

"Ahhhh! That's not what I mean Minami!" I cried out in pain, with my legs is almost going to break! I need to think fast before I'm doomed! Wait... I got it! "I just wanted to know, where did you heard that group?!"

"Akihisa, you haven't heard of the school idol group µ's? You sure didn't come out in your cave due to your stupidity," On the second thought, I take that back that you're kind Yuuji. I wanna kick your ass someday, to show you that I'm not really a "total" moron. Of course I know the group. I just forgot when. Minami sighed that she let go of her legs, wrapping around my neck as I finally let a big huff that I can finally breath. As I stood up, holding my neck to relive the pain, I saw that Himeji-san will be giving the explanation, though I have to be very careful of choosing my words.

"Akihisa-kun, µ's is a famous school idol group that came from Tokyo, which the group formed by nine girls in an all girls school called Otonokizaka. The reason that they do that because they need a ton of money to save their school and even practicing sing and dance."

Minami then added, while looking at me in a very protective way... Eh? What's with that aura, "My sister, Hazuki told me about it and their song were very known, especially their debut single after they are completed the said group."

Mutsurini gave me a small smirk because possibly, those girls are now on his list of pictures if he knows them, "There are girls that have small sizes, but profitable~ Even the large ones too. I wish I can see Nozomi Toujou~" Eh!? Now, you're knocked out again, with your own pool of blood!? He must be imagining things and when I saw Hideyoshi, I kinda imagined my love as an idol and instantly I got a nosebleed. He groaned.

"Akihisa, ye must need stop thy fantasy because... I'm a boy for crying out loud!" Of course, he always said that, but he looks so good as a female idol and I'll love him even more!

Then, I can hear Yuuji screaming for help because when Mutsurini mentioned her name, a certain black haired girl, whom I believe was Shouko Kirishima-san, tasering the life out of him because he might be "going" to Nozomi. Wait, why am I feeling the chill out of my spine? I hear this voice, "Yoshii-kun! This is true. µ's will be coming to Fumizuki. I for one, wanted a date with you and sing a µ's song." Uhhhh, Kubo-kun. I don't think that's a good idea and I don't know if that's true at all. Yes, that was the boy wearing glasses, Toshimitsu Kubo, Class-A elite and one of the smartest students. Yeah, this is normal indeed. I really wanted to tell that Old Hag if this is true.

* * *

 **Otonokizaka Academy (Class 1-B)**

As Maki finally entered the classroom, her two friends, an orange haired girl was talking with her best friend, who has golden brown hair as they are now calling her, "Hiya Maki-chan!" , "Hello!" She sighed, while going to her sit, "Hey girls." The two girls are named Rin Hoshizora and Hanayo Koizumi, when near as they sit down in the chairs, asking, who is the active one.

"Is that true that, we are invited in a concert at Fumizuki nya?"

"I don't think so," the tomato haired girl just twirled her hair, trying to avoid that conversation because she thinks that its false and asked, "Why would they even do that?"

"They say that its one time only that, in their summoning system, even we can participate in that said tournament," Hanayo replied, informing her the news. Then, the girl faced them, crossing her arms and squinting her eyes. She didn't speak for awhile though, before Rin asked her, standing up with an excited filled voice.

"Did you know that, they have a student that is known to be the most "idiot of all idiots", Yoshii Akihisa nya~!?"

Now, that caught Maki off guard because during her time going to school, she saw him as she can tell that he's a dense looking moron that dropped out school. However, she can't judge him fully yet, despite calling him an idiot. After all, he does have an aura to be one. Hanayo would wave her hand in front of her face in order to snap out of a trance, "Maki-chan?"

"I don't know who that person is," She even denied his existence and just telling them that, "But, he sounds like a idiot." Though at the back of her head, she thinks that they might meet again soon.

"Because he is nya!" Even if Rin haven't seen him in person, she thinks that he's definitely dumb, thanks to the rumors and yet, the violet eyed girl who faced the two best friends with a blank look.

 _'Obvious statement is obvious.'_

* * *

 ** _Teachers Question: What's the square root of 81?_**

 ** _Mizuki Himeji answers: 9_**

 ** _Teachers comment - That was way too easy question. Anyway, that's the correct answer Himeji-san._**

 ** _Minami Shimada answers: 9_**

 ** _Teachers comment - No wonder that you love Math because its a "No kanji" subject. Then again, your answer is correct._**

 ** _Tsuchiya Kouta answers: ..._**

 ** _Teachers comment - That's an easy question by the way. Sometimes, day dreaming won't go anywhere and you have to show some effort in your other subjects for once and not just your P.E and health subjects._**

 ** _Yoshii Akihisa answers: Square + Root + 81= Square Root of 81_**

 ** _Teachers comment - Very funny Yoshii. But your answer is way off the mark. I do wonder if you just read the question literally like it's the obvious case for you. So, you and Tsuchiya are just way too lazy to answer a question like these. You and Tsuchiya must go to the principal's office and follow me please._**

* * *

 **A/N: So, this is my first Baka to Test story and its a crossover. Tell me what you think about it and yes, don't forget to give me your honest feedback, even some constructive criticism that can help me improve. Anyway, until next time!**


End file.
